


Anti-Hero

by Captains_Cove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captains_Cove/pseuds/Captains_Cove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my entry for the Colin O'Donoghue Captain Hook Contest. It's a poem all about our favorite pirate, and it's riddled with CaptainSwan feels. Bonus points for whoever picks out the Labyrinth reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anti-Hero

"Anti-Hero"

He was a curious child, 

Uncommonly wise,

Who'd pick pockets clean,

And read men their lies.

But a lad still was he,

Ever and always alone,

Not a family to speak of,

Nor a place to call home.

And live though he did,

Under cover of night,

His notice escaped,

The second star to the right.

For that was a place,

Unlike any other,

Where Pan and his Lost Boys,

Would've called him a brother.

Yet, the seas held his heart,

Like a siren's wild song,

With the promise of freedom,

To carry him along.

Many years slowly passed,

The boy now a man grown,

Made a name for himself,

As a pirate, well-known.

Men now feared and reviled him,

Their women dethroned,

By the dangerously handsome,

Captain Killian Jones.

But a day there would come,

When quite out of the blue,

Love would warm his cold heart,

It's light pure and true.

Beguiled she was,

With the tales that he wove,

Of wonders unnumbered,

And fortunes untold.

And so he would pluck her,

From a miserable life,

Aware and uncaring,

She'd been mother and wife.

The Dark One's ire,

He'd foolishly bought,

Her heart crushed to dust,

Was the price that he sought.

But the woman alone,

Was not all the imp took,

For Killian Jones was no more,

Here was born, Captain Hook.

His soul lost to vengeance,

That thirst yet unquenched,

Three hundred long years,

Would he taste that foul stench.

'Till a wretched witch came,

With an offer so vile,

Towards a land without magic,

And a skinned Crocodile.

A bargain was struck,

A bitter pill left to swallow,

Yet, with revenge in his sights,

He'd no choice but to follow.

He cared not of her plans,

Nor of whom he would harm,

He'd a compass to filch,

And a princess to charm.

But when he laid eyes,

Upon this savior most fair,

A kindred spirit he'd found,

Who did best him, quite rare.

In her eyes, he could see,

Pain that mirrored his own,

Of a lonely existence,

That, himself, he had known.

She had fire in her eyes,

Amidst a wall made of stone,

But he would not back down,

From the challenge she'd thrown.

He should have seen her betrayal,

The mistrust she expressed,

Still, it cut to the quick,

Like a knife to his chest.

The witch soon returned,

Her patience quite frayed,

There'd be a consequence, she swore,

For the decision he'd made.

With his life on the line,

The plan thoroughly mussed,

His worth he'd to prove,

Or be left in the dust.

So the tables he'd turned,

But his lass stubbornly intoned,

"You'd have done the same, Hook."

To which he replied, "actually, no."

They fought, tooth and nail,

In the Lake Nostos dawn,

But he allowed himself felled,

For the love of a Swan.


End file.
